


An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away

by loveanimes1996



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: An apple a day keep the doctor away, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, i don't know how to use tags, idioms, maybe a bit of OOC-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanimes1996/pseuds/loveanimes1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God help me Sherlock, you had better have a bloody good reason for throwing perfectly good apples away. Do you know how expensive they were?" In Sherlock's opinion, he couldn't care less how expensive they were. After all, what's something expensive worth when compared to something priceless? No romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another work from my ff account! It was my first Sherlock fanfic so I hope you will like it. ^^  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor Sherlock.

**An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away**

The first thing John Watson, retired army doctor, noticed as he opened the fridge door was not the severed foot nor the bag of bloodied fingers, but the absence of half a dozen of apples. Apples that said doctor bought just a few minutes ago. The time it took for him to go to the loo and they were gone.

"Sherlock, do you know where the half a dozen apples are?" John inquired as he rummaged through the shelves, hoping that he might've simply misplaced them.

Sherlock, who was sitting on the couch and staring intently at the wall with his hands crossed underneath his chin, replied in a deadpan voice, "They're in the rubbish bin."

John froze and half a second later, turned his head towards the bin. To his not-so-surprise, he found six red circular shaped fruits that could only be apples peaking through the stack of rubbish on top. He carefully counted to ten while holding his breath before stalking up to Sherlock so that he stood imposingly in front of the world only consulting detective. Or at least, tried to, considering his short stature.

Said detective didn't even bat an eyelash as his previous view of the fireplace got obstructed by a rather irate ex-army doctor.

"God help me Sherlock, you had better have a bloody good reason for throwing  _perfectly_  good apples away. Do you know how expensive they were?" John asked, exasperated, with a hint of irritation.

"Nope, irrelevant information that is completely useless to me when I have you," Sherlock replied with the same flat voice, staring pointedly in front of him.

John sighed, feeling a headache forming.  _"I'm getting them more and more often nowadays. I wonder why?"_  he thought wryly. He continued relentlessly.

"At least tell me  _why_  you threw them away. You do realize that if ever a case pops up, you could just grab an apple and it could sustain your body so that you don't faint from starvation right?" John asked with raised eyebrows. He made sense, after all. Apples were rich in vitamin so it helped prevent a malnourished body such as Sherlock's from suddenly stop functioning. Also, knowing how much the detective hated to interrupt his work to fulfill "unnecessary" needs such as food, it really was the best alternative.

Sherlock glanced up to stare at John for a few seconds before closing his eyes and explaining in a bored voice, "I'm sure that you have heard of the idiom  _An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away_. Well, as ludicrous as it might seem I simply could take that risk. You absolutely must  _not_  go away. Especially not for six whole days."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any idioms that you like that you would like to see it in a Sherlock fanfic, please leave a comment! :D


End file.
